


Second Chances

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Jack and Red both get a second shot at having a family





	

“Don’t you worry none.” Jack assured a laboring and inpained Red Harvest as he shut the door to the cabin, bringing in a large pot filled with snow. “I helped birth both of my little ones with Mary. Reckon I can do it again.”

Red squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, letting out a groan while Jack worked.

The tracker set the pot of snow up on their wood stove and lit a fire up beneath it. “Gotta get this water boilin’. Yes sir. Need to keep things nice and clean.”

Red Harvest wasn’t listening. He was too distracted by the growing agony tearing through his midsection. 

“Help..” He muttered. “Please..” He stuck out his hand as he begged, and Jack came from the stove, gripping the hand in his own larger one.

Red Harvest let out a whimper, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. But he was scared now. He wasn’t sure if he could do this.

“Now, Red, don’t be worryin’ none.” Jack said to him, taking a damp cloth that he had sat next to the bed earlier and wiping the sweat from his young husband’s face with it.

“I’m scared.” Red admitted in slow, broken English. 

“I know.” Jack nodded. “But don’t be. The Lord’s gotcha in his hands now. Yes he does.”

Red swallowed hard and gripped Jack’s hand tightly, squeezing when the contraction worsened.

Their son was born late that night as the blizzard raged on outside their cabin.

Matthew Sam Horne. 

Neither of the proud parents could have been happier than they were in then, looking down at their newborn who was lying comfortably in Red’s arms.

Jack had a family again. So did Red Harvest.

Everything finally seemed right again for the both of them.


End file.
